Amor imposible
by Paulika
Summary: Historia de la vida de un rey, privado de su amor, la decadencia de su reino y su vida, y su lucha en nombre del amor.


Ya... nada es como antes.  
  
Primero, el anillo. Llegó a mí, y me daba un aire que a muchos les gustaba, pues sentían que era más poderoso. Pero a muchos no les gustaba, pensaban que su rey no podía llevar un anillo. Que no era admisible ese aspecto mariposón que me daba. Los referéndum convocados en Angmar no sirvieron para nada, el resultado era 50% y 50%. Por lo tanto, comencé a llevarlo día sí día no. Luego pasé a quitármelo un día a la semana. Poco a poco fui consumido por su poder, y ni la más afilada, poderosa y real espada podría quitarme mi anillo.  
  
Era feliz con mi anillo. Salíamos a pasear juntos, cantábamos bellas canciones escritas en la más dulce lengua: la Lengua Negra. Eran hermosos escritos cantados con todo el amor que un rey y su anillo podían. Canciones de amor, románticas y pastelosas, a las que ese lenguaje daba un tono mucho más amoroso. Recuerdo cómo los pájaros se estremecían, llenos de sentimiento, cuando brincábamos el anillo y yo a su lado. Las flores morían para, supongo, renacer convertidas en flores capaces de quebrar el más frío y duro de los corazones para volverlo sensible y lleno de cariño. El agua dejaba de correr, se detenía para escuchar nuestros cantos. Los animales nos veían, y corrían en dirección contraria para compartir con todos sus compañeros la buena noticia. Se sentían egoístas si se quedaban solos a escucharles, pero para cuando llegaban nosotros ya nos habíamos ido, porque no les daba tiempo a llegar. Eran tiempos mejores.  
  
Con el tiempo, me hice más y más poderoso. Era por mi anillo, que se sentía lleno compartiendo su vida con la mía, y decidía hacerme feliz con pequeños detalles: un poco más de poder, quitarme la conciencia para que la maldad que me daba no me hiciera sufrir... Un anillo así no se podía perder, ¡era tan maravilloso! ¡Me sentía tan bien a su lado! Se convirtió en mi única razón de ser, mi amor. Me enamoré profundamente de él, pero nadie en Angmar quiso casarme. Enfadado, decidí irme de allí. Fue una decisión dura, pero me dejé aconsejar por mi siempre fiel y leal pueblo, que me dijo que me fuese lejos. Siempre pensando en mi bien en vez de en el suyo.  
  
No sabía dónde ir, así que fui a Mordor. Mi anillo, mi gran amigo, me ayudó en esta elección. Me dijo que allí sería bien recibido, incluso me amortiguaba las pesadillas y las voces que entraban en mi mente reclamándome allí con su presencia. Me quería tanto...  
  
Estuve viviendo tranquilamente en un ático, en la periferia de Mordor. Tenía algun bicho, era oscuro y no había ascensor, pero no estaba mal. Cuando me hice mayor, y ya era mayor de edad según el cómputo de Sauron, me dejó mudarme a una casa más grande, no con vistas tan amplias como mi ático pero si más iluminada y bonita. Lo importante es que vivía con mi anillo, y con él no importaba el resto. Nuestro amor era redondo.  
  
Vivía feliz, sí, pero no tanto como antes. Echaba de menos al pueblo, mi amado pueblo. Me puse mi capa negra y partí allí, de visita. Anuncié mi visita mediante un mensajero. Partí hasta allí en caballo con mi amado, cómo no. Por el camino pensé en cómo sería aclamado, con flores, cantos y gritos de júbilo. Los niños se acercarían a mí, para conocerme, mientras los más viejos me guiñarían un ojo tomándose una cerveza, los hombres sacarían las espadas y las pondrían en alto a modo de jura de lealtad, y las mujeres sacarían los manjares más ocultos de mi pueblo. El reencuentro con mis amados pueblerinos de Angmar.  
  
Recordando las disputas por mi posible aspecto, me quité el anillo. Aquel fue el error. Cuando me vio el pueblo sin mi anillo, fui abucheado, me quité mi capa para que vieran mejor que era yo, su querido rey, y llamaron a los ejercitos de Lindon, Rivendel, Gondor y los restos de Arthedain. Enseguida, mi amado pueblo fue destruído y ya nunca hubo vida allí. Tuve que irme, lleno de tristeza y depresión. Ni mi anillo pudo consolarme ante tan trágica pérdida. Volví a casa.  
  
Estuve mucho tiempo sin sentirme bien. Veía cómo mi razón de ser antes de la llegada del anillo no volvería a existir, que ya no podría volver a mi auténtico hogar. Me sentí como cuando me afeité por primera vez. Mis pelos, mis pequeños pelos, con los que había compartido toda mi vida, me abandonaban para siempre. No salí de casa hasta mucho tiempo después, no tenía fuerzas para afrontar las cosas sin saber que siempre quedaría, en algún lugar, Angmar. Caí en un pozo muy profundo, del que no pude salir hasta que Sauron me descubrió en uno de sus paseos por Golgoroth. Con cuerdas fui sacado, y me llevó a su casa unos días.  
  
Mi anillo siempre fue muy querido para mí, pero quien antes me lo había dado ahora me lo quitaba. El sufrimiento que había en mi corazón era horrible. Estaba vacío. Ni Angmar, ni mi anillo. No había razón de existir, así que intenté tirarme por el Monte del Destino hacia el fuego, pero no pude porque Sauron me había castigado sin salir de Barad-Dhûr.  
  
Sufrí algo parecido al sindrome de Estocolmo: me enamoré de él. Él sabía lo que era estar sin anillo, yo también. Me declaré a él, y sólo obtuve una respuesta de tres palabras: el Anillo Único. Me enfurecí tanto que salí a por el anillo, para destruirlo y así ser amado por Sauron. Formaríamos una pareja preciosa, cantaría canciones con él como cantaba con mi anillo, pasearíamos por Golgoroth, alimentaríamos a Ella-Laraña con migas de pan, veríamos la lava abrazados, caminaríamos junto a orcos.  
  
Me escapé. Fui hasta Hobbiton. Intenté dialogar con el Mediano que custodiaba el anillo, para negociar con él la venta del anillo y así llevarlo al fuego. Pero hasta los hobbits me repudiaban. Huía de mí. En la Cima de los Vientos intenté el diálogo, pero se puso el anillo y tuve que herirle para quitarle el anillo y conseguir mis propósitos. No logré quitárselo por culpa de un montaraz. Le busqué por toda la Tierra Media, sin éxito.  
  
Roto de dolor, fui a la batalla de los campos del Pelennor. Lucharía hasta morir. Entonces, allí le vi. El rey de Rohan. Le había visto con el montaraz, que iba con el Mediano. El montaraz tenía el anillo del Mediano, ¡y ahora, el montaraz no estaba, por lo que habría muerto! ¡El rey tendría el anillo! Corrí a atacarle con mi bestia, pero fue degollada por una mujer. El rey yacía muerto, por lo que no me preocupaba. Fui desafiado. Intenté matarle, para que no quisiera quitarle el anillo, pero sentí un repentino tirón tras la rodilla. Caí al suelo.  
  
No recuerdo nada más, excepto dolor. ¿Qué clase de vida tuve? Era tan feliz en Angmar, con mi anillo... Ahora estoy en la estancia de Mandos. No creo que me ocurra nada bueno. Todos creen que yo hice algo malo, ¡qué culpa tengo yo de que Sauron lo hiciera parecer así! Mi vida ha sido una desgracia tras otra, vacía del sentido que tan feliz me hacía.  
  
Anillo... pronto nos veremos...  
  
Yo lo sé...  
  
Siempre te querré, Sauron fue una desviación de mi personalidad... en mi corazón, siempre has estado y estarás presente. Te echo tanto de menos... No quise dejarte solo. Cuando nos volvamos a reunir, por favor, entiéndeme. Perdóname. Volvamos a ser los que éramos.  
  
Volvamos a cantar por el campo. 


End file.
